Breaking the Curse
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: What if Arisa and Hana knew about the curse? What if Haru had a twin? What if Yuki and Tohru were twins? Join the Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and the others as they try to break the curse-not to mention try and stop Akito from erasing Tohru's memory. K/T Y/M
1. Akito's Threat and a Secret Revealed

**A/N: Hey, this is my new story. Hope that you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or characters. If I did, Kyo and Tohru would have realized that they liked each other sooner than they did in the manga. Also, Uo (who is called Yank all the time by Kyo) is Arisa in this story.**

**Chapter One: Akito's Threat and a Secret Revealed.**

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked down the hall way towards their class, talking and joking around.

"I'm serious. He actually said that," Kyo said while laughing. Tohru laughed as well as Yuki shook his head.

"Wow. I can't believe that he did. That doesn't sound like him," Tohru replied, still giggling as the three of them entered the classroom. Arisa and Hana looked at Kyo, who was still smiling, and then at each other.

"Hey, Orange Top, I don't think that I have ever seen you smile before," Arisa stated as Kyo looked over at her.

"And your point?" Kyo asked as he rolled his eyes at her. Arisa shrugged her shoulders.

"No point. I just have never seen you smile before." Arisa looked at Yuki, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, you mostly scowl," Hana stated monotone, like always. Tohru smiled, since she has seen Kyo smile before and seems to be the only one to get him to smile at home. Yuki heard the front door of the classroom open and turned to see who it was.

"Akito…"Yuki trailed off as he stiffened, causing Kyo and Tohru to turn and see the Souma family head.

"Akito…" Kyo trailed off as well as Hatsuharu walked in from the rear door. Haru saw that Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were stiffened and glanced over to see Akito.

"Akito, what do you want?" Haru asked as he stepped in front of Arisa and Hana, while Kyo stepped in front of Tohru-pulling Yuki back so that he wasn't in front of everyone.

"I was hoping to talk to you three, seeing as that I can talk to Momiji later." Akito looked from Haru to Kyo to Yuki before looking at the girls. "Who are those two behind you Hatsuharu?"

"People who have no clue. They are to be left alone Akito." Yuki watched Akito as he looked back at the silver-haired teen.

"I was simply asking for their names." Akito grinned as Arisa started to stiffen as well, not liking the man in front of them. Hana just looked at him up and down, not noticing that she was in danger of losing her life. Yuki and Kyo glanced at Arisa and Hana before back at Akito.

"Why? They have no clue about our family. All they know is that Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and I are all related. Why must you drag them into this, when they have no clue?" Yuki questioned as Haru grabbed Hana's hand and pulled her, with Hana pulling Arisa, away from the area and towards the rear entrance of the classroom.

"I'm not, just simply being nice. That's all," Akito said with a shrug, showing that he didn't care if they had no clue about the Souma family curse or not.

"That's bull shit. Tohru, go with Haru, Arisa, and Hana. You don't need to be in this either." Kyo pushed her in the direction, never taking his eyes off of Akito. Once Tohru was outside of the class room, did Akito give his true reason for being there.

"Well, since you're wondering why I'm here, I'll tell you. I don't care if Tohru has been able to keep our family's curse a secret. I plan to have her memory erased at the end of this school year. Unless Kyo can defeat Yuki this year, that is." Akito started to laugh as Yuki and Kyo both started to get angry.

"Bastard! Why? She hasn't done anything wrong to you. All she has ever been was kind to you." Kyo grabbed Akito by his collar. Yuki just backed up a little bit and let Kyo get his anger out. "Why?"

"She is taking my zodiac away from me. Every member of the zodiac loves her more than they do me. I am god; I feel that she doesn't deserve the love." Akito smirked as Kyo's hand shook.

"Bastard. Want to know why the zodiac members love her more than you? She is kind, caring, cheerful, always smiling, she brings the light into our lives. You treat us like shit, especially those who have fears. Tohru, she never wants to ask for help from us. Whenever Hatori comes to check up on her, she always asks on how much she owes him. She won't let anyone help her. Not me, or Yuki, or Shigure, or Hatori, or Haru, or even her two friends. That's why she's loved more than you, she brings us so much more happiness than you do," Kyo said as Akito glared at him.

"I see that you love her. Yuki, what about you?" Akito looked at Yuki as he looked at Kyo.

"I love her, like a sister." Yuki looked at Akito, without a second thought. Akito glared and then forced Kyo's hand away from his neck. Akito walked to the door and turned around to face them.

"I will be back. You can't defy me. Tohru will no longer have her memories of us, not if I can help it!" Akito left with the threat hanging in the air. Tohru, Arisa, Hana and Haru came into the room soon after and walked up to Yuki and Kyo.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked as she walked up to him, since he still was stiff and staring at the door that Akito went through. Kyo looked at her before sitting down in a chair, shaking still.

"Tohru, my beads?" Kyo asked as he shook, like he was changing into his other form. Tohru took his right hand and lifted his sleeve up enough to see that his beads were still in place.

"They're still here. Kyo…"Tohru trailed off as Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, he will be okay," Yuki said as he watched Kyo in concern as well.

"I know that brother. But, still." Tohru turned her attention back to Kyo as he continued to shake and wince in pain.

"Yuki…" Kyo gritted out as pain swelled through him. Yuki looked at Kyo as Tohru pulled his sleeve back down, wrapping her hand around his beads as if to help keep them there more. "Get…her…away…"

"Tohru, move!" Yuki pulled Tohru away just as Kyo's body showed signs that it was starting to change.

"I don't understand. Kyo, get up to the roof!" Tohru watched as he nodded his head and ran out of the classroom. Yuki held Tohru back as she tried to follow him.

"He isn't safe right now. He would hate himself if he hurt you right now." Yuki pulled Tohru back again when she fought.

"Brother, I don't understand. He has his beads on!" Tohru cried as Yuki glanced back at Haru.

"I know. I don't understand either. Haru, do you have any idea?" Yuki watched as Haru shook his head no.

"I'll call Hatori, maybe he has one." Haru walked out of the room, pulling a cell phone out on the way. Tohru shook as Yuki released her.

"Sis, I'll let you go up. Once Haru gets back. He and I will go up with you," Yuki said as he glanced at Arisa and Hana.

"We're coming too. Whoever that Akito guy was crept Carrot-Top out and we want to know why." Arisa and Hana stared at Tohru as Haru entered the room.

"Well?" Yuki inquired as he turned towards him.

"Hatori says that right now, get someone he trusts near him to help him calm down. He has no clue as to why this is happening with Kyo's beads still in place. He's calling master too. Master should know something, seeing that his grandfather was in Kyo's situation once." Haru shrugged his shoulders in confusion as he and Yuki turned to Tohru.

"Come on, sister. We need to get up to Kyo," Yuki said as he took her hand and led her out of the room- Haru, Hana, and Arisa following them. As they got closer to the roof, there was the scent of rotten flesh.

"God, that smells horrible. Why would he come up here?" Arisa asked as she pulled her face mask on. Hana nodded her head in agreement as she held a bandana up to her mouth and nose.

"We're close. He likes high places," Haru replied as he opened the door to the roof. Tohru heard Kyo growl as he turned to face them in his curse's true form.

"What the hell is that?" Arisa demanded as Tohru moved from Yuki's side. "Tohru do go near that!"

"Kyo, come on. You need to calm down. Whatever Akito said doesn't matter right now. Come back, for me?" Tohru asked as she knelt next to the cat and hugged his arm/shoulder. Kyo shook as he felt her touch and glanced up at the sky.

"Thanks, Tohru." Kyo looked back at her as she looked up into his face. Tohru smiled as he pulled her into a hug and held her close like he did when she first saw his form. Tohru looked shocked as he transformed into a cat in front of Arisa and Hana.

"Kyo…" Tohru trailed off as she looked at him.

"What the hell? He just turned into a cat!" Arisa shouted as Kyo suddenly looked over at them in shock of hearing her voice.

"Shit. I didn't even think to look if they were around…" Kyo trailed off as he moved off of Tohru and behind her, pulling his pants with him. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Kyo was back in human form.

"Any one of you want to explain this?" Haru asked as Kyo pulled his pants on and looked for his shirt.

"Nope. Any one of you seen my shirt? I managed to get that off before I changed into the true form." Kyo helped Tohru up before looking around for his shirt. Yuki and Haru shook their heads no, Arisa and Hana still in shock as to what they saw. Haru's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Haru answered his phone before speaking again. "No, Tohru got him to calm down and change back. Yeah. Um, yeah we also have another problem…" Haru trailed off as he sweat-dropped to what the person on the other line was saying.

"Well, Tohru's friends kind of saw him transform back to human, cat, and human again. What should we do? School is out in like one-" the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, cutting Haru off.

"-correction right now. Yeah. Are you at Gure's? Okay, yeah we can get them to come. See you there." Haru hung up and looked at Yuki, who looked at Tohru and Kyo as he found his shirt and pulled it on. "Hatori is at Shigure's and he wants us to bring Arisa and Hana with us."

"Is that really a good idea though?" Tohru asked as she and Kyo walked back to them. Haru shrugged his shoulders.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you expect that? Hopefully you liked it. Anyways, what will happen once Arisa, Hana, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru get to Shigure's house. Does Hatori erase some memories or not? Stay tuned to find out! Read and Review Please! THANKS!**


	2. Telling Arisa and Hana

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. So, here is chapter two. Don't own characters. Just don't. Makes me sad that I don't. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Telling Arisa and Hana**

Haru, Hana, Arisa,Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked down the street towards Shigure'place silently.

_Great. Hana and Arisa are going to have their memories erased and I will too since I know about the curse. And I will never be able to spend time with Kyo, Brother, Haru, Momji, Hatori, Shigure, or anyone else of the Souma family…_ Tohru thought sadly as Kyo watched her face.

" Hey, are you okay?" Kyo asked her as the group turned down the path towards the author's house. Tohru shook her head and sighed deeply.

"No. Akito is going to find out about this. Akito is going to order Hatori to erase Hana's and Arisa's memories, along with mine," Tohru replied as Kyo stopped her about half-way down the path.

"Hey, I won't let Akito erase your memories. Neither will your brother, or Haru, or Hatori. Your important to a lot of members of this family- especially Kisa and Yuki." Kyo placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted it up. _And me. Especially me. You mean more to me than life itself._ He added silently as Tohru smiled at him-unknowing of what he mentally added to what he said out loud.

"Thanks, Kyo." Tohru sighed as the two started walking down the path again. Once they got into the house they sat down with the others around the table. Arisa was the first to talk.

"What the hell happened on the roof today carrot-top?" Arisa demanded as Hatori looked at her, surprised at the demanding aura she gave off.

"First, we need to make sure that we have your word that you will not tell anyone of what we are about to tell you." Yuki watched as Hana and Arisa glanced at each other.

"Please? Otherwise you will be losing your memories." Tohru looked at her friends as they gulped.

"I promise," Hana and Arisa replied at the same time. Yuki and Tohru sighed while Kyo rubbed his head. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Haru explained everything to Arisa and Hana. Needless to say that by the time that Tohru and the Soumas were finished explaining, Arisa and Hana were speechless. The silence didn't last long though.

"Oh my, so Kyo is a cat?" Hana's montone voice asked as Tohru got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Yeah….Tohru what are you doing?" Kyo asked her as she started up the stairs. Tohru glanced back and motioned that she was heading upstairs quickly. Kyo sighed and turned towards Haru and Yuki. "Do you two have any idea as to what happened today?"

"No, but Hatori might. Tohru went to go get him." Yuki nodded his head towards the stairs as footsteps could be heard coming down them.

"So, Kyo, have a rough day today?" Shigure asked as he appeared with Hatori and Tohru right behind him.

"Shut up." Kyo growled as he glanced the writer's way.

"Kyo, can you describe for me what happened today with Akito?" Hatori asked after hitting Shigure upside the head. Kyo and the others explained what happened up to where they called.

"Do you have a clue as to what could have caused me to change while I had my beads on?" Kyo asked as Hatori sat and thought.

"No. But Shisho might. I called him and he should be here soon," Hatori replied as Arisa found her voice.

"Um…not to be rude or mean or anything, but what's going to happen to Hana and me?" Arisa inquired as Tohru sat down next to Hana.

"Nothing, just as long as you don't expose our family secret." Hatori turned his gaze the two girls as Hana watched him in return.

"That's good. Right?" Tohru questioned uncertainly. Hatori glanced at her and smiled.

"Yes. If they stay quiet then I won't erase their memories." Hatori watched as Torhu let out an audible sigh of relief. The group then talked for awhile, waiting for Shisho to come. After a while Tohru noticed that Kyo was missing and disappeared herself to look for him.

"Figures." Tohru found him on the roof laying down.

"I wish I knew what caused me to change into the cat's true form today when I had the beads on…"Kyo trailed off as Tohru sat down next to him.

"I wish that I knew too. It really scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Kyo you didn't do anything wrong."

"I made you worry about me. I promised myself that I wouldn't make you worry about me."

"Too late, I always worry about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Tohru looked out over the yard of the house just as a figure came up the way.

"Looks like Shisho is here. Let's go tell the others." Kyo and Tohru stood up and walked over the ladder to get back inside the house.


	3. What Do We Do Now?

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry about the late update, school and personal life has been so crazy. And I had a bad case of writer's block. And my old laptop decided to commit suicide. So, here is chapter three. Don't own characters. Just don't. Makes me sad that I don't. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: What do We do Now?**

Kyo and Tohru walked down the stairs as Shisho sat down at the table with the others.

"Kyo, Tohru, how are you guys doing?" Shisho asked as Tohru sat down at the table next to Yuki. Kyo sat down next to Tohru, snorting in response.

"Can we skip this please? Shisho, do you have any idea why I would transform into the cat's true form when the beads are still on?" Kyo watched his master as he sighed and took a sip of tea that Shigure gave him.

"No. I have never heard of this happening before. Even my grandfather didn't have this problem." Shisho watched as Kyo sighed and Tohru look concerned.

"Wait, so your grandfather can change into the cat?" Arisa asked as sat up straighter, causing Tohru and the Souma's to laugh.

"He used to. He died a long time ago. That is the only way the curse can be passed on." Shisho explained as Tohru looked at Kyo and Yuki.

_I wonder on what it will take to break the curse…_ Tohru thought as she rested her forehead against the table. Kyo glanced at her, noticing how she was staring contently at the wood grain.

"Tohru, you okay?" Kyo questioned as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Tohru smiled before sitting up and glancing at the clock.

"Tohru, how bout we just order out tonight for dinner? It's no use cooking this late at night." Yuki stood up and stretched his back as Arisa and Hana did as well.

"See you guys tomorrow. We have to get home." After the two girls left, Shisho turned his attention to Kyo as he shifted closer to Tohru to talk to her better.

"Kyo, if this happens again, will you let me know?" Shisho asked as Yuki put his shoes on and left with Haru to get dinner.

"Yeah, sure." Kyo agreed as Tohru smiled before closing her eyes and resting her head on the table. Kyo smiled as Tohru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Soon after that Yuki and Haru were back. Once everyone ate, Shisho left.

"What do we do now?" Tohru asked as she looked at her "brother" and Kyo.

"We keep going on like we always do." Yuki replied before pressing a kiss into his "sister's" hair and stood up. "See you in the morning." Tohru and Kyo replied their own good nights before following Yuki's example and going to bed as well. The next morning was uneventful as the trio got ready for school.

"Tohru, you okay?" Yuki asked as she rested her head down on her desk. Tohru just simply nodded her head and sighed. Kyo rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her cheek.

"She doesn't have a fever. But she is a little warm." Kyo dragged his chair from his desk to Tohru's and sat down next to her. "Hey, you should go back home."

"I can't. I can't miss school…" Tohru trailed off as she yawned.

"You didn't get much sleep last night." Kyo sighed as the teacher walked in. "Can you stay awake until lunch?" Tohru nodded her head and sat up to listen to the lunch. Once the class was dismissed Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Momji, Haru, Arisa, and Hana all went up onto the roof.

"Did that one guy explain things better after we left?" Arisa asked as she took a bite out of a rice ball.

"No, just asked us to let him know if it should happen again." Kyo replied as Tohru laid down and used his lap as a pillow. Arisa nodded her head before going back to her lunch.

"Tohru is not her bubbly self today…"Hana's monotone voice spoke up as Haru sighed and looked at his "cousin".

"She was probably worrying about the damn cat all night," Yuki replied as he bit into a sandwich.

"What did you say, you damn rat?" Kyo demanded, trying not to shake Tohru.

"Guys don't fight," Arisa said as she watched Tohru groan and shift so that her face was towards the sky. Kyo sighed and shook his head as he ran his hand through Tohru's hair.

"How can she be still asleep?" Momji asked as he stood up to throw away his trash.

"Who knows." Yuki shrugged as he copied Momji.

**A/N: Hey everyone? So what do you think? Is it any good? Read and Review please!**


End file.
